


A Heart Rent in Two

by SockPrincess



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deliberate Badart, Deliberate Badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPrincess/pseuds/SockPrincess
Summary: For what is more human than grief?





	A Heart Rent in Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joan_of_Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan_of_Dark/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You requested "Sad Kakashi." I'm only like 73% sure this is the right character, but I hope you like what I came up with!


End file.
